Hurting Inside
by BlueSparrow309
Summary: I knew something was wrong when with her when we got back from liberty island I just knew. Something's wrong with Jean and Scott trying to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This takes place right after liberty island centering around Scott and Jean, and maybe a little Logan, also this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue.

Scott's POV.

I knew something was wrong when with her when we got back from liberty island I just knew. I always know when's something's wrong with her. She look

exhausted by the time we got to the mansion, it had been along night and it was only going to get longer.

We had just face off against Magneto, we had won but it nearly cost us Rogue and Logan's life. Not that I would mind if we lost Logan, I can't help but feel jealous of him. I was carry him to the medical while Jean changed in her lab coat. I had just set him down when she walked in, she didn't look right. Her eyes that once sparkled had nothing but a haze in them, her shoulders sagged, she didn't look that the Jean I know. She gives me a smile as she walks past me, I could leave but I rather not I want to keep her company. I'm not tired although I could use a shower and would like to get out of this uniform. As if she's knows what I'm thinking she tells me.

"Scott you don't have to stay"

"I know" I reply

"Go, rest, get something to eat"

"I will"

She says nothing more and begins to work on Logan, she removes his uniform and starts to examines his wounds. They look deep but I could really care less if he's hurting. She walks over to the cupboard and get's some supplies, she comes back and begins to clean them I can't help but notice the glances she gave us body, I felt a pang of hatred course through my body. I have a half a mind to leave but I don't. She's almost done dressing his wounds, now she's checking the oxygen. Now she's done with him she moves to the professor. She looks over his charts and checks the machines. She pulls a chair and sets with him.

"Your staying?" I ask.

"Yes I want to be here when he wakes"

"Oh"

"You don't have to stay Scott, go rest"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" I give her one my looks as she calls it.

"Really, now go"

I don't feel like auguring with her, I know I won't win.

I get up and give her a kiss goodbye.

"Don't work too hard" I say.

She smiles and I walk out of lab and I can't help but feel that something's off.

So...bad, good should I continue? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: If you've read chapter one you know what it's about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue. Well since I got such a nice review I decided to update so thanks to all of those who read and review )

Jean's POV.

I had a terrible headache as I got into the jet. I've had headache's before but not like this, that's when I begin to think something was wrong. I could barley focus and bouncing around in the x-jet wasn't helping it at all. I began to rub my temples in hoping to ease the pain, no chance. Scott turns around in his pilot seat give's me one of his famous "are you ok" looks. I just nod and he turns around, that's all I need is him to worry about me. As we land I head up to our room and get out of my uniform and get into my lab coat. A sudden stab of pain courses through my head, I sit on the bed and pinch the bridge of nose until it passes. I walk into the bathroom and get some Tylenol.

"One of God's greatest gifts" I mumble under my breath.

I know I should tell Scott about the headache but it's probably nothing and I don't want him to worry. Finally I'm ready to go down to the lab. Scott's already laid Logan on the table, I begin to take off his uniform leaving his pants on. My God his body is magnificent, the muscles, the great bisects, and his hairy chest. _Well then again Scott's isn't that bad. _I wrapped up his wounds their deep, very deep but he should be ok. I know Scott's watching me, he always stays not that I don't like it. In a way it comforts me, but I know he's tired and one of us should get some sleep.

"Scott you don't have to stay" I tell him. I know he has a class to teach in the morning.

"I know"

"You should get some sleep, take a shower"

"I will"

I continue to work on Logan I know I shouldn't but I can't stop myself from glancing at his body, it probably doesn't make Scott too happy. Finally I'm done with Logan, next is the professor I look over his charts and check the machines. Everything's gone up a little since we left, that's good.

I pull up a chair and sit next to him.

"Your staying?" Scott asks.

"Yes I want to be here when he wakes up" I reply.

"Oh"

I know he doesn't really want to stay he's tired, he wants to go to bed, you don't have to be physic to see it.

"You don't have to stay Scott, go rest" I tell him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine" There he goes again worrying about me.

"Now go"

He walks over to me and gives me a kiss good night.

I can't help but smile.

"Don't work to hard"

I shake my head and smile.

"Goodnight Scott" I call as he walks out the lab, but he's too tired to here me.

Now I'm alone with nothing but the beeping of the machines and two unconscious men. I sigh the pain isn't stopping in fact it's getting worse, it's been along night and it's only going to be get longer. I lay my head next to the professor's and try to catch a few precious hours of sleep.

Good, bad? Should I keep going? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott's POV.

I walked past the kitchen and straight upstairs. I was too tired to eat and I'm really not hungry. I walk into our room and get out of my uniform I decide to take a quick shower. After about five I get dressed in a pair of boxers that Jean gave me for Christmas last year and a white tee shirt. I leave my visor on and crawl into bed. I try to sleep but it's hard to knowing that she's not next to me. I close my eyes and try to sleep but my mind keeps wondering back to the mission, it was a close one. It was the first real mission without the professors's guidance, I hope he's proud of us. I toss and turn finally a comfortable position to sleep in.

The alarm goes off, the numbers are flashing 6:00. I groan and get out of bed Jean still isn't there must mean that Logan and the professor haven't woken up yet. I get out of bed take my visor off and put my sunglasses on I change into a pair pants and a long sleeve button up shirt. I walk into the bathroom shave and brush my teeth. I go down into the kitchen not many students most of the them are probably enjoying the fact that the school day has been cut short due to the fact that their science and physics aren't going to be teaching. Three of the students in the kitchen are the golden trio of the school. Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro also known as John, their always together.

"Good morning you three"

"Good morning Mr. Summers" Bobby and Rogue say.

"Morning" grumbled Pyro.

"Well someone's in a good mood" I tell him.

John just rolls his eyes.

I grab the bread out of the cupboard and put some into the toaster and pop it down. I grab the butter out of the fridge.

I check my watch, I sigh I don't have enough time to stop at the lab and see Jean. She'll understand.

I hurry up and eat my toast.

"Come on guys it's time for class"

"Can't we just take the day off?" asks John.

I smile and shake my head.

"Go" I say as I point to the door, we all walk out together and off to class.


End file.
